The Beast in the Castle
by Silver-Fujoshi
Summary: Rumors have spread about a 'vampire' living in the castle on the edge of town. Is he more than he appears to be? Sebastian x Ciel (rated M for later chapters, based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast.)
1. The meeting

The large, wooden doors creaked open and the roaring sounds of the storm blew into the entrance hall. The lights were out, and the only thing the pair could see was the chequered tiles beneath their feet.  
"H-Hello?" The male's voice echoed through the empty manor, disappearing as though it had been swallowed by the darkness.  
"We do not mean to intrude I…Our carriage was destroyed in the storm!" The lady stepped forward, being halted by her husband. They gained no response.  
"Perhaps this place is abandoned?" The lady said, holding a gloved hand to her chin. "It's frightfully cold in here."  
"We need assistance, and it's over a day's walk to the town. We don't have a choice."  
"What of our little one? We must call home and…" The lady began to panic, and the male put his hands gently on his wife's lithe shoulders.

As he opened his mouth to speak, a booming voice echoed through the halls.  
"You are trespassing." Their heads turned towards the voice, but saw only a shadow. The male pushed his bride behind him protectively and stood forward.  
"Please, we mean no harm. If we could use your telephone…"  
"The lines will be down in this storm, there is no aid to be found here. Turn around and leave."  
"We beg of you sir, we need your assistance I…" The doors slam closed behind them, causing a freezing draft to rush past them. The lady looked up and was met with a pair of dark, bloody eyes. Her body froze. The shadow licked his lips and a cruel smirk curled on his face. The male jumped in to save her but it was too late. He was struck down quickly, sent to the ground with a sickening crack and a deep bite wound in his neck. He turned on the woman, sinking his teeth into her neck.

 _Ten years later._

"Sir." The servants stood to attention, the master of the house stepping into his coat at the aid of his butler Tanaka.  
"I will be leaving for a few days, so I'm entrusting the care of the house to you. Do _not_ , and I repeat _do not_ let me down."  
"He said it twice." The chef said, his cigarette hanging limply from his mouth. The others nodded and bowed to the Earl.  
"Have a safe journey master." The boy nods curtly and exits the house, stepping into his carriage. With a crack of the reigns, the horses began clopping their way down the cobbled driveway, taking the Earl to his destination. His parents had disappeared ten years ago during a storm, and nobody ever found their bodies. Rumours began to spread of a vampire living on the outskirts of London, nestled in a gloomy castle of darkness and blood. Since coming of age, Ciel Phantomhive succeeded his father's position as Earl and head of the Funtom company; London's leading toy and confectionary manufacturer. Ciel didn't believe in vampires or anything supernatural, but he couldn't deny the opportunity to maybe discover what happened to his parents.

The carriage pulls up outside of the Undertaker's parlour, and the bell chimes as he steps through the portal.  
"A little Lord approaches." The Undertaker snickers, rising slowly from a coffin in the middle of the room.  
"Enough of your gimmicks, I need to see the corpse."  
"Ah, the lovely lady in red. Quite the stunner she is, at least she was when she had a pulse." Undertaker had always been a strange one, mad as a hatter some say. His obsession with the dead and lack of interest in currency were both bizarre, and Ciel could never quite understand his motives. Thus far though, he wasn't dangerous.  
"Take me to see her, now."  
"Patience my little Lord, we cannot rush these things. You know what I ask in return for my services." He gets up in Ciel's face and grins widely, his fingers resting on his lips. "Give it to me."

Ciel stepped back, a little nervous and lacking any form of humour. He sighs and pushes Undertaker back, his face already turning red. Ciel started dancing like a gypsy, swinging his hips and really getting into it. His entire face turned crimson and as he stood with his arms raised above his head Undertaker burst out into fits of maniacal laughter, clutching at his sides as he kicked his legs out. Ciel hid beneath his hair and growled.  
"The body Undertaker." The strange man stood and wiped away tears, leading the Earl to the back of the parlour. Ciel despised having to conjure new ways to make him laugh, and wondered why he'd learned _that_ kind of dance in the first place. _At least I'm_ _ **good**_ _at it_ , he thought to himself.

His findings were slim, with nothing but a bite mark on the neck of the victim. She hadn't been drained of blood and Undertaker couldn't determine how it is she died. It was like her heart just stopped. He'd issued a warning to the Earl before he left too:

 _"Take care with your soul little Lord, you get but one."_

Those words stuck with him oddly enough, distracting him as he eyed the correspondence lying on his desk. He flicked each envelope aside until he saw one with the royal seal in wax on the back. He tore it open and read the contents.

 _My dearest young Phantomhive,_

It pains me to ask this of you, as it is embarrassing to admit the declining state of this country's security. Young maidens have recently been disappearing across the country, and I am at my wit's end.

In short; I wish for you to discover where these ladies are disappearing from, and bring them back to their families.

Queen Victoria.

"This again…" Ciel sighed. Many years ago, young girls were being kidnapped and sold off in private, underground auctions. He'd been subjected to this himself as he went in disguise, dressed as a girl in a pale pink ensemble. But now his connections were fewer; his aunt was dead, his parents were gone and the only people he spoke to regularly were the servants.

He would have to call in a favour.

Ciel's grip on the receiver tightened as the tone rang out, but eventually a smooth voice answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Lau, it's Ciel Phantomhive."  
"What a surprise my lord! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lau always sounded so happy-go-lucky, and it annoyed Ciel to no end.  
"I…I need a favour." Lau made a curious noise and Ciel could hear him whispering to the girl he was always with. He had no idea what their relationship was but it was strange to be certain.  
"What _kind_ of favour does my lord require?" The blue haired male could feel his face burning hotter as the need to explain himself rose, and he swore he would snap the phone at any moment.  
"Just get here as soon as you can, we can talk in private."  
"Very well, I shall arrive as soon as I am able. See you soon!"

Ciel slammed the phone down, rubbing at his forehead with the makings of a headache creeping up.  
"Tea master?" Tanaka knocks on the door, standing at the ready with the trolley. Ciel lets out a contented sigh and Tanaka pours him his tea. He'd sweetened it with a little honey to help take the edge off of the Earl's stress, something he knew to calm him ever since he was a child. He'd been a weak boy, born with asthma that left him physical weaker than most. His body was frail, lithe like his mother in every regard. Even at twenty years old he still held a softly feminine look, especially in those gorgeously jewelled eyes of his.  
"Tanaka…why do you serve me?" Ciel asked, sipping his tea. Tanaka looked a little bemused, laughing with three little chortles.  
"Master, it is my duty to tend to the head of the Phantomhive Estate. I made a promise to your father."  
"The previous Earl eh…"

A huge explosion ruptures from the kitchen, and Tanaka quickly excuses himself to take care of the impending property damage caused by the chef.

The sun began to set over the city, and the master of the castle watched from behind sheer curtains of his abode. He was the only creature inhabiting this castle, cursed with eternal life that needed more than simple nourishment. He hungered for blood, souls. He remembered the taste and smell of every victim, from bitter and bland to sweet and floral. Every soul had its own scent, its own taste. His preference was a rare one; sweet, a little savoury and bathed in darkness blacker than black. He licked his lips, thinking back to his favourite food. Only one tasted this way in the last fifty years; the blonde woman who'd stumbled in with her foppish husband. She'd had such brilliantly blue eyes, delicate and framed with long eyelashes. Yes, she was delicious indeed, and his belly growled loudly. He placed a gloved hand over his stomach and smiled to himself.  
"Soon, I sense we shall have a grand feast." He spoke in a sultry voice, his accent of the upper classes and drenched in lust.

He turned away from the window, making himself busy with the upkeep of the castle. Every day he would dust, sweep and mop the dark halls. Now and then a stray townie would stumble upon the place, and the 'devil' considered them a free meal. His property, his rules. Sure enough, a man and his subordinates approached with torches and pitchforks, wielding crosses, garlic and bibles. The shadowy male grinned, licking his lips once more. His meal had come.

"Agh, damn it." The Earl cursed, his hands tightening until his nails sunk into his palms.  
"Come now my lord, I've never even know a woman to make this much noise." Lau sighed, holding his position.  
"J-Just…hurry up and…get on with it. I can't…breathe."  
"You're making far too much of a fuss over this, isn't that right Ran Mao?" The girl nods silently, and Ciel lets out a loud gasp as his body was squeezed further. His face was red, his body hot and quivering. _Just a little longer, you can endure this._ Ciel's thoughts were cut off by another tug and he let out a loud moan that honestly embarrassed him.  
"There, all tied!" Lau stood back and admired his handiwork, with Ciel glaring at him over his shoulder. He let his arms finally relax at his sides, trying to adjust to the tightness surrounding his torso.  
"I'll never understand why women put up with these blasted things. Do they not have naturally curved waists?"  
"Oh yes my lord, but you see the more drawn in the waist, the more desirable the…female."

He eyed Ciel's body, noting the gentle curve that had formed at the waist.  
"Can we hurry this along? I'd rather be out of this damned frock as soon as possible. I cannot believe I have to do this again."  
"Nobody forced you my lord, you came to that conclusion on your own." Lau laughed behind his sleeve, earning a dark growl from the younger male. One he was dressed, Ciel was led to the carriage and began to make his way to an estate hosting a ball. The reigns crack once more and the young Earl reluctantly sits back in the seat. The ride took a while, and he'd drifted off to sleep in the meanwhile. A bump in the road jars him from his sleep, hitting his head on the window.  
"Damn it driver, what's going on up there?!" Ciel tapped angrily on the roof of the carriage, but no reply came. The horses suddenly started to fight, and the carriage overturned. Something had spooked them, and once the straps broke they ran as fast as they could, leaving Ciel all alone.

His driver was nowhere to be seen, and before him sat a giant, abandoned castle. It was gloomy, dark and the air felt heavy. He scans the windows for any sign of life, and could have sworn he'd seen something in one of the upper windows, maybe on the west side? He stands and looks around, cursing his rotten luck at being stuck in a dress in the middle of nowhere. The road stretched on through the trees for what seemed like miles, and there was no way in hell he was walking through the mud in these heels. In the end, Ciel decides to enter the rusty gates of the castle and beg for help. The door opened with ease, much to his surprise. His eyes scanned the interior, seeing gaudy statues, faded paintings and dirty China littering the halls. He lets go of the door and it closes behind him, scaring him a little. His heart raced, his palms sweaty and his eyes flickering madly to search for signs of life.

Little did he know, a shadow was watching him carefully. He'd stalked him with his eyes, and intended to simply kill the female.

Until he caught her scent.

She was sweet, savoury and bathed in that appetisingly aromatic blacker than black. This child was his ultimate meal. He'd gotten greedy last time, and hadn't savoured the taste of the soul he'd devoured. This time, it would be different. He would capture this maiden, entice her and put her under his spell. He would feast slowly on her.  
"Hello? I…I need assistance." Ciel's voice rang out, and the devil closed his eyes lightly. Such a sweet voice. He stalks down the stairs one step at a time, his heels making no sounds. He watched the maiden closely, trying to reel in his hunger. The crew hoping to exorcise him hadn't sated his appetite in the least, if anything it left him feeling hungrier simply because they were 'dirty' souls.

"What brings you to my castle?" The devil's sweet voice rang out, and Ciel turned on the spot. The shadowy figure crept closer, clad in black to match his surroundings. Ciel gulped hard and tried to moisten his lips. Time to act as the 'maiden'.  
"M…My carriage…My horses are gone, I'm all alone here."  
"I can see that." Ciel watched the stranger with precision, taking in every detail of his face. He was gorgeous, with blood red eyes, porcelain skin and raven black hair that framed his face. He circled the younger male like a predator, taking in that fragrant aroma that was the 'maiden's' soul. He reaches up to take a lock of hair between his fingers, lifting it to his nose.  
"And why would a maiden such as yourself be wandering this neck of the woods alone? It's dangerous to be alone." Ciel blushed and tried to steady his shaking hands.  
"I was…on my way to a ball in the nearby town. My driver is gone and my horses ran away."

The stranger let the lock of hair fall gently from between his slender digits, reaching up to touch Ciel's face. The material of his gloves was soft and made him shiver.  
"You poor child. What is your name?" _Shit! I hadn't thought of that. Quick Ciel, think of something._  
"E…Elizabeth." He mentally slapped himself. The stranger smiled widely, taking him by the hand and kissing the knuckles.  
"A pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth, you may call me…Sebastian."

 _ **A/N: I know it's a little OOC for these two, but I couldn't resist writing a Beauty and the Beast fanfic after I read one on here. It's been a while since I uploaded and I've pretty much abandoned my other stories, so I can only apologise. However, I hope you like this story.**_

Silver.


	2. The reveal

_(A/N: Hello! I'm so happy to be posting chapter two of this fanfic. I apologise for any and all mistakes made in the last chapter, reading through it I found a typo or two and things I wanted to change, things that were confusing etc. So I wanted to clear some things up for myself as well as anyone wondering;_

 _The story is still based in London 1889, only Ciel was born ten years earlier, so he would be twenty in his day. Sebastian isn't a demon by birth, rather he was cursed by an enchantress when he refused to offer her aid, much like in the original story. She considered him to be without a soul, and so he was cursed to devour the very thing he lacked as punishment. He's been alive for over a hundred years.)  
_  
Ciel stood staring into the man's eyes, his heart racing in his chest. Sebastian still held his hand, and he began to feel uncomfortable. He gently retracted his hand and cleared his throat, smoothing out his dress.  
"I-It is an honour to meet you. Now, if I might implore you to help me?" Sebastian smirked and stood up straight, motioning silently for him to follow. Ciel kept his eyes on the man's back, watching him for any sudden movements. Briefly, he found his gaze wandering the manor. For an old, gothic building it was very well kept.  
"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.  
"To the stables. I haven't much in the way of transportation but I do still keep a horse."  
"You expect me to ride to a ball on a singular horse?" Ciel was offended, but Sebastian was amused.

"Come now my lady, many have ridden bareback to less without complaint."  
"How rude." They arrive at the stable, where a large black horse stood eating hay. Sebastian approached slowly, putting his hand out to let the beast smell him.  
"He's…very handsome. For a horse." Ciel said, keeping his distance.  
"Yes, he is rather a handsome beast."  
"Forgive my asking but…Why do you only have the one horse? A castle as grand as this, I'd expect…more." Sebastian turned to Ciel, eyeing him sternly.  
"You're a very greedy princess aren't you?" Sebastian chuckles and prepares the horse, keeping his eyes firmly on Ciel. He thought about what a delicate frame she had, what familiar eyes. Yes, those bright jewelled eyes. But something didn't seem right about 'her'.

"It isn't greed, I happen to have a sizeable estate myself, and it houses far more than a single stud."  
"That may be true, but I do not need the grandeur of riches. However, they appear to be a comfort blanket to you."  
"I find security in it, yes." Sebastian finished putting the reins on the horse and offered his hand to Ciel. He slowly reached forward and with one swift yank the two were seated on the horse.  
"Now, tell me where this ball of yours is." Ciel blushed hard. Sebastian's voice was ringing in his ears, his body pressed tightly against his. That uncomfortable feeling rose again, only this time he didn't understand why. Why did this man make him feel this way?  
"It's…on the South side of the town, Belleview Manor."  
"Then you had better hold on tight, this could be a bumpy journey." Sebastian intentionally spoke into his ear, causing him to shiver and gasp, his eyes fluttering closed. He missed Sebastian licking his lips.

With a crack of leather the horse began running, and the two were making their way to the estate. It didn't take long, and Ciel cursed the driver for stranding him so close to the city. If he ever found him he'd make him rue the day. They duck into the stalls and Sebastian lifts Ciel into his arms, leading his horse into a stall so he could rest.  
"Now my princess, let us have a dance shall we?"  
"Idiot." Ciel blushed. They slowly made their way into the main ballroom, where dozens of guests were dancing, laughing and drinking champagne. A crowd of women began to crowd around them, fawning over the handsome escort in droves. They squawked tirelessly, and it began to grate on Ciel's nerves. He left the group and wandered the hall, searching for his culprit as ordered by the Queen.

It got late, and Ciel was getting tired. Sebastian sidled up to him and it took him by surprise.  
"S-Sebastian!"  
"Hello Elizabeth, you look tired."  
"You appeared happy with your flock of admirers, I didn't want to disturb you."  
"I sense a little jealousy my spoiled princess." Sebastian chuckles, playing with Ciel's hair. The younger male blushed and turned his head away. So 'she' was a liar and spoiled? Delicious. Sebastian leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over Ciel's neck.  
"W-What are you…" Sebastian's hand tangles in Ciel's hair, and he gets a huge waft of that sweet scent. His mouth watered.  
"I've wanted to taste you since we met, your smell is…intoxicating."  
"That…isn't appropriate behaviour for this situation."

Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. What was this feeling welling up inside him?  
"Then would you care to follow me to a more appropriate setting?" Sebastian had decided enough was enough. He had the 'maiden' in his arms, he was so close to tasting that soul he could feel his stomach growling.  
"We can't I…I have something to do here. We just met…"  
"What could be so important you cannot afford a moment of pleasure?"  
"Please…d-don't."  
"Are you afraid because you are a maid? I can be gentle with you if that is what you desire." Sebastian's lips coated Ciel's neck, reaching up his jaw to behind his ear. The corset around his waist suddenly felt so much tighter and it was hard to breathe.

"That's not…" Sebastian's hand travels lower down, cupping the 'maiden's' butt and pulling her closer. He wanted her now, and he wasn't willing to wait.  
"Forget your business, this ball is dull and you find no joy in it. I can entertain you far better than anyone here. Join me for dinner this evening." Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear, and the young man shivers. What was this feeling crawling up his spine? It was fear lined with something else, settling in his stomach like a hot stone. Their bodies press together and Sebastian suddenly stops his advances. He draws back to look at the maiden blushing in his arms and his playful nature vanishes.

"You're a…man." Ciel broke free of Sebastian's grip and ran from the ballroom into a water closet nearby. He locked the door, panting heavily as he leaned against it.  
"D-Damn that bastard." He grit his teeth hard, cursing the tightness in his loins. How could a _man_ make him react this way? He takes a moment to compose himself, calming down and washing his face. He looked absolutely ridiculous, his cheeks and lips pink, ripe and sweet like a maiden. Even as an adult he still looked feminine. And his eyes…those eyes that were so much like his mother's were dark and full of lust. He'd never experienced such a thing before. Ciel puts his gloves back on and steels himself to leave the bathroom, and after a couple of steps someone grabs him and covers his mouth with a cloth. The fiend held him there, the chemical smell filling his head more with each second that passed. Eventually, Ciel's vision went black and he lost consciousness.

The room had a sickly sweet smell to it, and it lingered as Ciel began to rouse. The boy had been left on the ground tied up his eyes obscured by a blindfold.  
"Too thin…no, far too plump. Ugh, where did you get that one?" A voice spoke, it was dark and gruff, making Ciel feel sick just hearing it. The heavy set footsteps approached and dread filled the younger male.  
"Ah, this one is a vision." The man bent down and lifted Ciel from the ground, ripping at the blindfold. The stranger was masked from forehead to nose, a hood adorning his head from a small Sherlock-style cape.  
"She's a new addition, though I hadn't planned on selling her."  
"Nonsense, she's here isn't she? I'll have this one, so pretty and well-developed."

*

Sebastian tapped his finger on his arm in impatience, wondering where his young 'maiden' had gotten to. 'Elizabeth' had been gone for far too long, longer than they ought to be. A warm breeze blows through the ballroom and Sebastian catches a whiff of a scent. It was sweet, slightly savoury and mired in darkness that cast shadows on darkness. It was 'her'.  
"Excuse me but…my friend would _really_ love it if you danced with her." A brunette came over fanning herself, pointing to a young girl of around sixteen. _Far too young_ , Sebastian thought. He said nothing in response to the female and took off in the direction of that smell. There was a hint of fear to it, a plea for help. It got stronger as he got closer, heading to a room hidden deep in the basement beneath the manor.  
"Stop it!"

A shrill cry rang off the walls and Sebastian's instincts kicked in. He burst through the door and found a man atop his 'maiden'. The candles had blown out from the force of the door opening and Sebastian struck the culprit with one kick, sending him flying across the room and knocking him out.  
"Elizabeth." He called out.  
"Se…Sebastian?" He found his target in the darkness and carefully removed his coat, wrapping it around the frail body beneath him. Ciel fought at first but the soft fabric of the gloves weakened his body.  
"Relax, you are safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"G-Get me out of here!"  
"What about your mission? You have something you must accomplish yes?"  
"The culprit has fled the manor, I didn't see his face."

Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and started walking from the room, bathed in the soft light of the candles. Ciel's face was bruised on one side, with deep scratch marks all over his arms, neck and chest.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
"No…He just tore my dress." Sebastian took the back door out of the manor and carried Ciel in his arms back to his own manor. They leapt through the air, sailing silently against the shimmering silver light of the moon. They arrived in the courtyard of Sebastian's manor and they entered the building. He put the smaller human down in a bedroom and stood up.  
"I'll get you something more comfortable to wear, stay here."

Without another word, Sebastian had gone and Ciel was all alone. He started trembling from the shock of what he'd just gone through, the adrenaline rushing through him hard and fast. His heart beat painfully against his chest and thanked everyone from God to the Devil for his rescue. The portly man had come so close to stealing his virtue, to taking it even knowing he was male. If anything it spurred him on more.  
"Damned pervert." Ciel hissed through his teeth. Sebastian returned with a hung suit draped elegantly over his arm, those blood red eyes staring directly at him.  
"You can change into this, I'll wait outside." Sebastian puts the suit down and goes to leave.  
"Sebastian?" The taller male turns and looks at Ciel. "T…Thank you."  
"You're welcome 'princess'."

When Ciel had changed he stepped out into the hallway to find Sebastian standing there like a suit of armour, still and lifeless. If he hadn't met him, he'd think he was just a statue.  
"Do not call me princess again."  
"Forgive me, but at the time you _were_ a lady." Sebastian had an amused smirk on his face, his eyes sparkling with danger. It made Ciel shiver just looking into them.  
"My name is Ciel. Since that plan failed I must find another way to determine the kidnapper."  
"Allow me to assist you, I may yet provide useful." Ciel paused for a moment, studying this ark man to ascertain his intentions. He couldn't read him at all.  
"Why would you help me?"  
"You came to my castle asking for assistance did you not? However the hour is late and you must be famished."  
"I am a little hungry, yes." Tiredness washed over Ciel like a wave, the adrenaline wearing off and leaving only exhaustion in its wake.

"Come, I shall prepare you a meal. You may sleep here for the night if you wish. Explore should you feel compelled but stay out of the Casemate*."  
"Why, what's down there?"  
"I said stay out of it!" Sebastian's outburst travelled through the halls, and Ciel reeled back in fear. Sebastian sighed and started walking again. Ciel followed behind cautiously, keeping a couple of steps behind him. He was seated at a dining table and after a while Sebastian came back with a simple but delicious looking plate of food.  
"This is all I can offer at the moment, I regret to say my stores are running low."  
"It's more than enough, thank you." Sebastian wandered off and disappeared into the shadows, leaving a lit candelabra on the table.

The yellow light of the candles made the castle look eerie, more so than usual. The stones looked as cold as they felt and added no charm to the place. He explored for a while, and found the room marked 'Casemate'. Every urge he had was to open the door and see what was in it, but he felt eyes on him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. There was something dark here. He left the door and made his way back to his room. His energy left him and he collapsed on the bed. Red eyes glowed in the darkness, watching the sleeping form. Long, slender fingers trailed over the boy's lips, tracing their delicate curve. Sebastian kneeled before the boy and leaned in close. That luscious smell was intoxicating, and his stomach growled. He'd grown weary of bland, tasteless souls.

He craved ambrosia; he craved Ciel.

 _(A/N: *A Casemate was a room in a castle used to shelter troops and stores. It was built under a rampart and impenetrable from outside forces, constructed like a vault. I thought it would be a cool place to hide his cursed object muahahaha)_


	3. The hunger within

_A/N; Hi all, just a note to say that I'll be making up a few manor names, street names, characters etc. As much as I'm enamoured in the story of Black Butler my knowledge of London is limited. Plus it's a fantasy world so why the fuck not eh?_

The moon was high, casting a silver glow across the world that was almost blue. Blue, like Ciel. A royal colour, one of nobility and excellent breeding. It spoke volumes of him as a man, yet suited him like a jewel in female form.  
 _"He's a man for goodness sake, men should not fancy other men."_ He was old school, bitter and opinionated, a poor match for such a winsome soul. Ah, but it was the soul that tempted him.

The beast's stomach growled, aching to feed on that most delectable of delicacies, a meal that he would thoroughly enjoy savouring. Piece by piece, he'd tear chunks out of it, swallow it down and dive right back in. A deep rumble reverberates in his throat mimicked by the world outside. Dark clouds crept in overhead, stealing the sliver of light of the moon and threatening to drown the world. Sebastian didn't really care, humans were just food to him, bland, boredom-killing food.  
"But not this one…" Sebastian turns away from his window and exits the room he never used but for pensive thinking. The last time he slept it was just to pass the time because nothing ever happened here. He found himself in the kitchen ready to prepare the morning meal.

Ciel stirred and sat up, looking around the room.  
"Still here…" He grumbled, leaving the comfort of the bed and heading to the lavatory. The smell of food drifted through the manor and his mouth watered. After a quick wash and a change of clothes he heads downstairs. Sebastian stood waiting for him in the dining room, the table set for one with candles and silver cutlery.  
"Good morning, breakfast is ready. Today we have a lightly roasted pheasant with shredded country vegetables, as well as a mint salad and scones toasted to perfection." Ciel wanted to default to his normal routine and just sit down without another word, his servants knowing why they were there. He didn't need to thank them.

Instead he wandered over with a dozen questions in his head.  
"This is…nice. Why is it you do all of the cooking?"  
"It is a hobby My Lord, and serves to nourish you which is quite handy." Ciel noted the glint in the man's eyes, those deep reddish orange orbs that he couldn't help looking at. His cheeks turn pink and he sits down.  
"I suppose it does, it smells good at any rate." Ciel sits down and picks up the fork, spearing some carrot and stuffing it into his mouth. It was warm but still crunchy. Sebastian serves the tea and pushes it towards the young male, getting a whiff of his scent. The soul within smelled better than anything he'd ever cooked in the past, better than the sweetest vegetable or the choicest meat.

He pulls away with great difficulty.

"I've been meaning to ask, when can I expect to be taken home?" Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, but only for a moment.  
"I thought you had business to take care of with this kidnapper, you still haven't found him yet have you?"  
"Well, no but…I should like to return soon. Not to offend you but you don't exactly offer riveting conversation and I'm sure I have a pile of letters to thumb through when I get back." Sebastian hid his scowl well, turning to smile at Ciel.  
"Then I shall endeavour to aid you in your trial. Please eat at your leisure, I shall return promptly."  
"Shall you?" Ciel raised an eyebrow and the beast left without so much as a goodbye.

It was raining now, a light misty drizzle that clung to your frizzy hair in tiny glistening pearls. Sebastian had his eyes on the man he sought, on the girls who were being nailed into boxes. Whether rich or poor they were all the same here, each one dressed in a simple white cotton slip and bound in ropes, separated by hair colour. Was it the captor's intentions to sell them to wig makers? Scalping for wigs was all the rage, properly preserved a wig could last up to five years before it began to rot.

"What's going on here, where's that blue haired maiden I asked for?!" A portly man with thinning hair slaps the younger man, a tall and fairly muscular guy who could easily beat this man down.  
"There was an interruption in obtaining her. Worry not, we will get her." The portly man grabs the collar of the other, yanking him down and getting a stern slap across his face. Petty humans. Sebastian followed the younger man, heading inside the warehouse to follow his prey. The man was scum, kicking the girls about, doing something even a demon wouldn't do and then sending them off in crates. He'd seen enough. He rises from his perch and the lights go out. The girls scream. Of course the humans pull their guns out, and the beast grins with a razor sharp smile.

"My, such ungentlemanly conduct. One would think a man of your calibre wouldn't need such a weapon." Sebastian says, creeping silently towards his prey. A bullet fires into the darkness missing the man entirely.  
"W-Who's there?!" Sebastian chuckles.  
"You aren't afraid are you? Not a big strong man like you, one who treats little girls in the vulgar way that you do." Another bullet. This game was fun, at least for a moment. Sebastian dispatches the other men quickly and follows the rat scurrying away. This was boring now. The lights come back up and Sebastian lays eyes on the man and catches the next bullet that came towards his face. He peered through his fingers.

"What…What the fuck are you!"  
"I am a tool of the Queen's Guard Dog. You have defiled Her Majesty's country and its citizens, for that I should kill you. However, I am bound to bring you in alive."

*

As Ciel finished his meal he took a wander around the manor in search of Sebastian. As much as he wanted to return home he had to admit to himself that maybe this stranger wasn't such a bad guy. He was an amazing chef, kind and had even rescued him. The organ in his chest begins to flutter and butterflies take wing in his belly. Was he getting sick? He shakes the feelings away and arrives at the Casemate. The door opened with the lightest touch, as if opening on its own accord. Ciel steps inside.

On the wall was a torn painting, shredded by what looked like claws. The room was in ruin, furniture that looked decades old left splintered and in pieces. A faint glow comes from the far corner of the room. Veiled in a piece of lace, there stood a glass come tall and narrow. He slips the lace free and underneath he discovers a black rose.  
"What?" Ciel pulls the glass dome off and goes to reach towards it, but the table starts to hum and vibrate. He turns and see Sebastian standing there.  
"I warned you about coming in here." He growled. Ciel was terrified, frozen by his fear. _Move legs, come on damn it!_ He wouldn't get far with his poor health, but he could try.

Sebastian prowled towards Ciel and replaced the dome on the blossom, his dark eyes turning bright pink.  
"I…I'm sorry I was just curious I…" Sebastian pins the male to the table, keeping him locked in as he leaned forward.  
"Do you have _any_ idea what you could have done had you touched that rose?" Ciel swallows hard and shakes his head, his breathing rapid and his heart trying to escape. Shadows crept up the walls and across the floor and Ciel feared they'd swallow him whole.

"Sebastian I…" The beast cuts him off by pressing their lips together, stealing the words he wanted to say. His body tensed and Sebastian's tongue creeps into the male's mouth. It was warm, a little slimy and had an oddly sweet taste to it. It plunged back and forth against his own. In and out, Ciel stood there while this man kissed him in a way he'd never even thought possible. Even worse, there was a stirring down below…

Sebastian pulls back with a slight gasp, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips. He was slightly breathless. Using his thumb he removes the moisture and stands up straight. Ciel fainted.

Blue eyes flutter open, finding he was now in his room. Was he alone? Had it all just been a dream? He quickly scans the room to find it empty. On the roof outside however, was Sebastian. His hands were shaking, the ache in his belly dampened. The one in his loins was only getting worse. He could satisfy it himself, but he had a feeling that wouldn't feel nearly as good as being buried in that soft, sweet little…

No.

He shakes the thought from his head.  
"I'm a demon, and he is food. I should not be feeling this way about him, a man."  
"Sebastian?" Ciel's voice called out, a lyrical tone that pleased the demon and only made his stirring worse. It was going to be a long day.

The two danced around one another all day, avoiding any further contact after what had happened last time. Ciel had received a letter from the Queen thanking him for his work in finding the kidnapper and returning the girls to their families. Inside the envelope was a tiny paper black rose. Curious.  
"Is that from Her Majesty?" Sebastian's voice startled the blue male, and he dropped all but the paper rose.  
"Yes. She thanks me for my service but…I did not find the man responsible. Did you have a hand in this?" Sebastian nods, his hunger growing with every step he took.  
"You looked impatient, worried. I wanted to see a smile on your face." Sebastian's hand cups the young man's cheek and their bodies become close again, _too_ close.

Ciel blushed, turning his head away.  
"I…I cannot smile, not anymore. I lost my home, my parents, I lost everything." Sebastian froze this time. Now it made sense, the reason why this soul was striking a chord with him. He'd eaten the child's mother and father. Those eyes suddenly seemed so much more familiar. They turned to him with a glistening of tears, ones held back due to pride.  
"Are you going to hurt me?" Ciel asked. Why would he ask that? Oh, right. His violent outbursts, the strength no ordinary man wielded. Sebastian wraps his arm around Ciel's waist and shakes his head.  
"No, I'm not going to hurt you." _Not anymore_.

Their lips met in another passionate kiss, the static in the air around them palpable. As afraid of Sebastian as Ciel was, he admired the man. A strong jaw, beautiful eyes with pale skin. He places his hands on the darker male's chest and slowly starts to feel around. Weird, it was oddly pleasant. He felt good, muscular and strong. He was warm too. Their tongues swirled, flame ignited and Sebastian let out a deep, bestial growl. He tugs at the tie around the boy's neck, tossed it aside and expertly popped the buttons open, all the while distracting him with his kiss. He no longer wanted to eat this soul, to culture it. He wanted to pleasure it, make love to it. He wanted this man to scream his name in ecstasy.

In one fell swoop Ciel landed on the bed on his back, bouncing from the force Sebastian had used to launch him. It was rather exciting if a little scary. Sebastian stripped his upper layers and prowled towards him, kissing him again and trailing down his body. Such beautiful milky skin, soft and covertly feminine. Sebastian peeled the glove from his right hand and used it to sweep over the body. _Beautiful_.  
"S-Sebastian…we need to stop." Ciel panted. Sebastian curls his tongue around a pale pink nipple and lightly sucks on it, eliciting a sweet moan from the boy. Delicious.  
"Why must we stop? Because society says that two men cannot share love?" Funny considering he thought the exact same thing. Sebastian moves to the other side of the boy's chest and Ciel's body starts to writhe.  
"It…It's wrong…nothing can come of this."  
"Ciel this isn't about procreating, this is about pleasure." He kisses his way up Ciel's jaw again and cups his package.

The sound of his name on the man's tongue was like music to his ears, it was the first time he'd said it like that, if not the first time he'd said it at all. He liked it.  
"I am not a man without honour, if you truly wish for me to cease then you need simply say the word. I will honour it." Ciel opened his mouth to speak but not a sound came out of it. It's like the words were stuck in his throat. A sweep of his tongue over his lips, the slightest swallow that rolled the little Adam's apple in his neck. Sebastian tongued and kissed it.  
"I'm waiting." He purred. Ciel reaches up to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair, finding it soft and velvety. A shiver ran up his spine.

 _A/N: Hehe, ain't I a stinker? Sorry to leave it here but what's a story without a cliff-hanger eh? Will Ciel give in and allow Sebastian to claim his virtue? Or would he break free and bolt from the castle. One thing is for sure; whatever the outcome Sebastian would hunt him down to have what is rightfully his…_


End file.
